


A Fire Inside

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: This had never happened before so why was it happening now? When did a sudden thought about someone change how you look and feel about them?





	A Fire Inside

**Author's Note:**

> NEW SERIES 
> 
> Enjoy some slow burn for an instance ;)
> 
> I'll try to update as frequently as I can (probably not everyday)

They were filming another ‘Markiplier Makes’ video, and all three boys were giddy with energy. The entire video was basically Tyler, Ethan and Mark bouncing around, making dirty jokes and pouring marinara sauce all over each other. They always got like this, whenever filming these videos and it made Mark happy. He loved seeing his friends almost every single day and when he remembered this was all for his job, he was even happier.

“Don't you dare” Mark threatened as Tyler jokingly tipped the can of sauce precariously over Mark.

Ethan’s laughter erupted as a tiny glob fell from it and landed on Mark’s shirt. Mark glared at him and tore the can away from Tyler only to face Ethan with a devious smirk.

“Oh you think that’s funny, do you?” Mark cackled evilly and Ethan’s eyes widened.

“No! Mark…no please it’s going to stain!” Ethan protested while struggling against Mark.

“Come on Ethan, just _take_ it” Mark laughed, while pretending to almost drop it on him.

Ethan squeaked in an unmanly fashion and squirmed even more. Mark continued to hold him and Tyler sat in the corner dying of laughter. Even Amy and Kathryn couldn’t help but stifle laughter from behind the camera. It was all joke, obviously, Mark wasn’t actually going to throw it on Ethan but as he released Ethan from his grasp wanting to get back into making spaghetti, Ethan swung his arm, hitting into Mark’s. As if in slow motion, the can of sauce flew up into the air above Ethan and crashed down onto his body painting him red.

“Mark!” Ethan exclaimed in disbelief.

Mark’s mouth dropped open and he put his hands out in front of him.

“I am so sorry…o-oh my god” Mark gulped nervously hoping Ethan wasn’t mad.

Ethan eyed himself up and down, his mouth gaping. Until finally, Ethan burst out laughing.

“M-Mark, I c-cant believe-" Ethan was wheezing.

Mark gave him a curious look before joining in with the laughter, it was quite ridiculous after all. Ethan looked like a skinny tomato with the way the sauce was clinging to his shirt and skin. The entire group started to laugh along with them a little later, they were probably also worried about Ethan being pissed off at first. Mark always found Ethan was never really the type to get extremely angry though, he was like a ray of sunshine 99% of the time. Mark could see after being his friend for a while, everything was pretty carefree with Ethan if something was bothering him everyone could tell. He’d get real silent and a deeply thoughtful expression would replace the normal bubbly one. That hadn’t happened very often though only in serious cases.

“Ok guys, I think maybe we should pause the recording and let poor Ethan here get cleaned up” Amy giggled and ended the recording knowing they’d include the incident when editing.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Mark even patted Ethan’s shoulder, his way of apologizing. Ethan acknowledged it and gave a small nod to Mark to show that everything was fine. That’s just how it always was with them, Mark would do something dumb and Ethan would have to reassure him. Mark just sometimes got caught up in the moment, didn’t think things through. Ethan did the same though. Mark knew that was why they had such good chemistry, they could be idiots around each other without judgment.

“Ok, I’m going to go wash off be out in five!” Ethan exclaimed and cautiously rushed out of the living room trying not to drip onto the floor, but still, he left a small trail of sauce following him.

After a few moments of silence, Tyler chuckled quietly.

“Dude I can’t believe you did that” He huffed out a laugh, ripping a paper towel off the roll and wiping some of the mess up.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Mark exclaimed in defense, but the rest of the group didn’t seem very convinced.

Murmurs of sarcastic ‘sure’s’ filled Mark’s ears and he rolled his eyes irritatedly. Mark scratched his beard nonchalantly and groaned at the rest of the group who was sharing knowing glances.

“I’m going to go get another shirt” Mark grumbled sarcastically knowing the group was just giving him a hard time.

That’s what they all did. They joked around. Somehow it never really got out of hand, everyone was still respectful of each other at the end of the day. Mark trudged through the hallway trying to divert from the splashes of sauce on the hardwood floor.

“ _Shit I’m going to have to clean this up_ ,” Mark thought to himself.

Hopping over the puddles was easy enough and Mark heard the rush of water as he walked down the hallway. Chuckling to himself when he heard a frustrated groan echo from the bathroom knowing Ethan was trying to scrub the tomato smell off of himself. Finally, Mark had made it to his room, the door creaked as he pushed it open and he noticed the scattered clothes on the floor right away. He knew he needed to clean his room but he was so busy right now with live streams, working out, learning how to play guitar and learning Korean that he didn't have a chance to. Mark could feel a headache coming as he thought about the amount of stuff he had piled on to improve himself. Lazily Mark headed over to his dresser drawer to retrieve a clean shirt that didn’t smell like the floor or tomato sauce. As he pulled open the drawer he heard the water turn off from outside of his room.

“ _Ethan must be done_ ,” he thought as he grabbed a plain blue t-shirt.

Throwing his gross sauce-covered shirt off, he slipped into the fresh one. Instantly Mark felt better, relishing in how nice it felt to not be covered in that sauce anymore. He closed the drawer and headed towards the door ready to continue filming since Ethan was now done his shower. Unfortunately, the exact time Mark was heading out the door was the same time Ethan was heading towards Mark's room and so there was a major collision when Mark stepped out.

“Shit!” Both men exclaimed as they flew backward.

When Mark regained his footing he peered up to see who the intruder was that knocked him off his feet for a moment. He was expecting a murder or a burglar but instead, he was met with an equally flabbergasted Ethan.

“Sorry, Mark!” Ethan squeaked, adjusting the towel that was hanging loosely around his hips.

Mark put a hand on his chest to steady his heartbeat as he realized what had happened. He shook his head while trying to catch his breath.

“Not your fault” Mark promised.

Both boys stilled for a minute, neither knowing what to say until finally, Marks’ expression changed from awkward to confused.

“Wait why were you outside the door?” Mark questioned backing up as he noticed he was really close to Ethan.

Ethan’s face lit up with remembrance and he snapped his fingers.

“Oh right! I was going to ask for a shirt and pants that’s why I came here”

Ethan’s wet hair dripped down onto his face and chest, sprinkling it with droplets. Mark let his gaze fall as if seeing Ethan shirtless would make the pieces click in his brain.

“Right, I’m not sure if my pants will fit you though” Mark reasoned and Ethan shrugged.

“Yeah, but they’ll be closer then anything Tyler has to give me” Ethan giggled.

Mark nodded his head giggling too. Anything Tyler gave him would be like 3x too big.

“I’ll see what I have” Mark smiled and headed back over to his dresser. Reluctantly Ethan waddled into Mark’s room and sat on his bed, still clutching his towel.

Mark sifted through his jeans, hoping he would have a smaller pair to give to Ethan but all of them would be a bit big. He ended up grabbing a dark washed pair and tossing them towards the bed, then grabbed a black t-shirt and threw it on the bed as well.

“That’s all I could find, unfortunately-“ Mark was in the midst of turning around when he stopped.

Ethan was stretching his arms, his eyes were closed and his mouth was agape. His eyebrows were scrunched on his face and his expression was of bliss. Larger water droplets fell from his hair and streamed down to his chest, making it shimmer because of the thin layer of liquid. Ethan’s ribs were slightly visible since he was stretching out but the curves of his chest were still very prominent. None of this was concerning until the thought popped into Mark’s head.

“ _Ethan’s really hot_ ”

As soon as the thought came, reality pummelled into Mark and he gasped quietly. How could he think that? Why would that even pop into his head? That’s not something you think about your friend.

“Mark?” Ethan’s voice snapped Mark out of his realization.

Mark shuddered and his eyelids fluttered as he came to his senses. Ethan was staring at him, confused and slightly worried. Mark coughed out a laugh as if he had just zoned out normally and not had a super weird thought about one of his friends.

“S-So ready to finish the recording?” Mark stuttered, coughing again trying to rid his voice of the strange nerves that showed up.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at him and suddenly all Mark could wish for was that Ethan would hurry and get a shirt on before his brain started to create even weirder thoughts for him to have a crisis about later. Ethan looked as if he was about to question Mark's obvious stutter but at the last moment shrugged it off instead to joke around.

“Well, I will be if you get out of here so I can change...unless you want to watch,” Ethan said suggestively and winked flippantly.

Quickly Mark’s eyes widened and he choked on his spit. Ethan’s smirk clearly showed him that he was just joking so why was Mark suddenly blushing? Before he could make a bigger fool out of myself he brushed aside the pit that was forming in his stomach at his own foolishness and smirked back.

“Nah I think I’m good man” Mark managed to say the simple comment calmly which was a big victory for how jittery he was suddenly feeling.

Ethan’s lips quirked, probably glad Mark was back to not acting like a stuttering weirdo. But all Mark could think about as he slinked out of the room was how weird that thought was and why he of all people had thought it. Mark was starting to feel like some silly fangirl who blushed over two friends making eye contact for a millisecond like many had done with Ethan and him. He was not some fangirl, he didn’t look at Ethan’s body and think thoughts like that. He wasn’t gay, no he liked girls and he always had. Mark shook his head as if that would rid the thoughts when really all it did was scramble them up so his brain was now a mess of unanswered questions and existential crises. He knew that humans sometimes had weird unwanted thoughts and they meant nothing but why was he feeling these weird aftereffects then? Why was Ethan’s smirk still lingering in his mind? That’s certainly not some meaningless thought, it couldn’t be, right?

Shaken by the experience Mark stumbled down the hallway not caring about the dried sauce on the ground now, there were more pressing matters apparently. He tried to compose himself so he could finish the video but he felt numb with how restricting he was being of his own thoughts. Usually, he didn’t mind those unbidden thoughts that would pop up out of nowhere, he could shrug them off and bury them in the deep unwarranted parts of his brain. Somehow this felt different though, he was never as impacted like he was now.

“Mark?” Amy’s voice snapped him out of his worrisome trance.

He raised an eyebrow at her confusedly and she shook her head giggling.

“You were totally zoned out dude, I’ve been calling your name for a minute”

Mark bit his lip trying to remember how normal Mark would react to himself zoning out, why couldn’t he think like himself? What did some minuscule thought put him in such a troublesome state?

“Haha” Mark laughed shakily and positioned himself behind the table where the pasta was still needing to be cooked.

Amy was now the one to raise an eyebrow probably at the tone of his voice. But instead of commenting on it, she seemed to just let it slide. Mark was silently grateful not knowing how he would respond right now and he didn’t want to end up blurting out, “I had a weirdly gay thought about one of my friends!”

He wouldn’t put it past himself to do that.

“Ok guys, now that I am sauce free, let's get this thing rolling” Ethan’s voice made Mark internally tremble.

“ _This must be nothing_ ,” Mark thought to himself, shaking his head to try and clear them again.

“ _I am just stressed-or tired! That’s it, I’m just making it a big deal for no reason_ ” Mark tried to tell himself but as he looked up to see Ethan smirking in the hallway he wasn’t so sure.

The size difference between Ethan's body and the clothes was obvious but with the confident way Ethan was standing, you'd think they were meant to be that way. The shirt was draping just so half of his collarbones jutted out indiscreetly, the black somehow clung to his stomach though highlighting what Mark had been ogling before. But that was nothing compared to the pants. Dangling so Ethan was practically stepping on them every time he walked and it was obvious the fabric was loose everywhere else. Mark did have pretty big legs and Ethan just really didn’t. The top of the pants was falling a bit and it showcased the waistband of his black underwear, it looked like it was thrown together lazily but Ethan of all people somehow pulled it off.

Mark gulped worriedly as he shifted on his feet, a spark of electricity flew through his body at the sight in front of him and Mark almost jumped at the intensity.

What the fuck was wrong with him?


End file.
